How It Ends
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Tout avait été détruit. Tout. Jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de bonheur. Elle avait cru pouvoir faire sa maligne, elle avait cru pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle avait opté pour la rédemption, mais en réalité, elle était déjà condamnée. [SPOILERS /!\ S04E15 /!\]


Heu alors là, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire cet OS. Il se situe vers l'épisode 15 de la saison 4 donc évidemment spoilers. Par contre je me suis arrêtée là donc je connais absolument pas la suite, et par conséquent il y aura forcément des éléments qui ne correspondront pas à ce qu'ils ont mis dans la série - mais c'est une alternative de la fin que j'ai envisagé.

Une très bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous me laisserez une review :3

* * *

**HOW IT ENDS**

* * *

Tout avait été détruit.

Tout.

Jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de bonheur.

Elle avait cru pouvoir faire sa maligne, elle avait cru pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle avait opté pour la rédemption, mais en réalité, elle était déjà condamnée. Elle l'avait toujours été de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis la mort de son premier amour, elle l'était.

Regina avait trouvé l'Auteur. Elle qui n'aurait jamais pensé y arriver. Comment avaient-ils fait déjà ? Tant de recherches, tant d'espoir pour sa fin heureuse. Elle avait fini par y croire.

Mais il y avait toujours des conséquences, n'est-ce pas ?

Maléfique n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'avait pas calculé quoique se soit, elle avait juste décidé de le faire. Pourtant Regina ne l'aurait pas crue capable d'une telle chose. Elle n'avait pas pensé... elle n'avait pas... elle...

Lorsque les Charmants l'avait mise dans le secret de leur faute, l'ancienne _Evil Queen_ avait été très étonnée, et trop naïve. Ils avaient tués – étaient responsables de sa mort, mais c'était la même chose – l'enfant de Maléfique. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la rancune de sa semblable ? Elle-même n'aurait jamais pu accepter cela.

Et Maléfique s'était vengée. Ou du moins avait tenté. Ça n'avait pas été difficile : elle ne fut pas très imaginative. Elle s'était d'abord attaquée à Emma. Elle voulait que Snow souffre autant qu'elle – si ce n'était plus. Elle voulait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'était ce désespoir ne plus être mère. D'avoir perdu la vie qu'elle s'était efforcée à construire et à protéger.

Mais Emma n'était pas une femme sans défense. Elle s'était défendue et son pouvoir avait suffisamment impressionné Maléfique pour qu'elle se rabatte sur autre chose. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tuer forcément le premier enfant Neal n'était qu'un nourrisson. La parfaite vengeance.

Personne n'avait comprit ce qui avait attaqué Emma – sauf Regina. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Les Charmants, trop préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes n'avaient même pas compris que leur fille avait été une fois en danger. Ils ne songeaient qu'à leur propre pardon et qu'à l'estime que l'on avait d'eux.

En réalité, ils n'étaient que des foutus égoïstes qui s'en fichaient bien des autres. Ils voulaient juste bien paraître. Tout n'était qu'une question d'apparence. Si Regina avait prit une autre identité pour ses méfaits et ensuite assumé celui de Regina la Reine Bienveillante le peuple l'aurait acclamée. Elle aurait accusé l'autre elle-même qui jouait la méchante afin de la mettre en valeur. Ça aurait été très facile les gens étaient si crédules.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait parce que, justement, ça ne l'amusait pas, et surtout, c'était de l'hypocrisie. Elle ne supportait pas l'hypocrisie. Et les Charmants étaient bouffés par l'Hypocrisie suprême. Une hypocrisie sans bornes. Ils jouaient tellement la comédie qu'ils en étaient venus à se mentir à eux-mêmes.

D'un autre côté, elle avait dû avouer que Maléfique avait été très ingénieuse. En dévoilant Rumplestilskin, plus personne ne se préoccupait des autres, tout le monde ne s'inquiétait que pour soi. Le monde tournait ainsi. Belle ne faisait plus autant attention à Neal, Hook était préoccupé et angoissé par le retour du Ténébreux, les Charmants continuaient à trouver un moyen d'expulser Ursula, Cruella, le Ténébreux et surtout Maléfique de la ville. Mais plus personne ne prêtait attention à Emma. Même si Emma la collait en lui disant encore et toujours que c'était dangereux, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle avait donc été une proie de choix – si seulement elle avait été plus faible.

Neal vint ensuite. Elle faillit bien réussir la première fois, mais coup de chance, Regina était arrivée à temps. Alors ils avaient dressés une barrière de protection sur l'enfant avec le plus de magie possible. Cependant ça n'avait pas duré. Maléfique ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était devenue folle. Rien que par son physique on voyait à quel point elle souffrait. La façade qu'elle s'était façonnée auparavant avait été balayée lorsque son but de revanche lui était revenu.

La fois suivante, elle réussit. Elle le fit. Elle frappa. Et tua.

Le cœur de Regina s'était accéléré. La scène se tournait au ralentit. Neal était visé. Un bébé allait mourir devant ses yeux, et elle n'avait pas le temps de le protéger. Maléfique était bien trop forte – bien plus forte qu'elle. Bien plus puissante. Et bien plus haineuse.

La seule chose que personne n'avait prévu, c'était ça. Henry s'élança sur son oncle-bébé et le protégea de son corps. Le sort de Maléfique le transperça en un instant. L'espace d'un souffle et tout était fini.

Il y eut un « Urgh ». Le corps tressautant sur place, les yeux écarquillés et la bave qui coulait le long de son menton. Mais Neal n'avait pas été touché.

Emma avait poussé un cri assourdissant. Elle, n'avait pas hurlé. Elle, n'avait pas crié. Elle ne voyait seulement que cette silhouette qui se tenait encore debout tomber à genoux, puis s'écrouler au sol comme une petite marionnette sans vie.

Les Charmants hurlèrent aussi. Ils s'étaient jetés sur Henry et Neal, et avait récupéré leur bébé en une fraction de seconde tandis que Emma criait toujours sur Henry. Comme s'il allait ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Comme si des larmes allaient glisser sur ses joues et que tout serait réglé.

Le corps de son fils apparut devant elle. Elle n'avait rien demandé, mais cela s'était fait. Elle était à genoux devant lui. Depuis quand était-elle dans cette position. Elle avait tout son corps qui brûlait et sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer, elle n'arrivait simplement pas à respirer. Emma la regardait, choquée de voir qu'elle lui avait enlevé son fils biologique des mains.

Mais l'enfant que Regina voyait était bien plus que cela. C'était le bébé qu'elle avait adopté. L'enfant de deux ans qui avait apprit à marcher, l'enfant de cinq ans qui avait récité son alphabet, l'enfant de sept ans qui lui faisait la tête et écoutait ses histoires, l'enfant de...

Cela ne s'était absolument pas passé comme dans les livres ou les films qu'elle avait vus. Il n'y eut pas de dernier souffle. Il n'y eut pas de dernier regard. Il n'y eut pas de derniers mots, de dernière volonté ou encore de dernier sourire.

Il y avait juste eu son fils qui s'était sacrifié. Il avait sauvé Neal. Et il était mort.

Mort.

Alors elle avait tout détruit autour d'elle. Elle qui pensait ne plus jamais succomber au mal, elle venait de déchaîner sans le vouloir – du moins consciemment – la plus grande Apocalypse de tous les temps. Des habitants, quelques-uns qui n'avaient pas été prévenus par la magie des « héros » en moururent.

Qu'importe.

Elle se trouvait maintenant face à l'Auteur.

Enfin, l'Auteur. L'Auteur n'était plus. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était plus. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire. Les pages avait été brûlées. Il n'en restait plus qu'une.

Une page blanche, pure et innocente.

Le monde était sale. Le monde était noir. Le monde n'était que dégoût, mort, haine, sentiments, pleurs et passion. Le monde n'était que malfaisance. Regina n'avait fait que le révéler. Alors elle avait tout détruit. Comme tout l'avait été pour elle.

Tout.

Jusqu'à la moindre petite parcelle de bonheur.

Il restait encore cette plume, sur le bord du bureau. Juste cette plume, et cette page blanche. Elles reposaient là, sages et dangereusement puissantes. Dangereusement mortelles.

Regina voulait retrouver l'Auteur pour écrire sa fin heureuse. Elle voulait avoir sa fin. Celle qu'elle méritait. Elle se l'appropria donc. Elle l'écrirait, et son vœux se réaliserait. L'Evil Queen saisit la plume, posa sa main sur la feuille et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un splendide sourire sans aucune joie.

Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose.

_« Mourir»._


End file.
